


No Match

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, as always. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Match

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :*

**Title:** No Match  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge:** 009: Work  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Match

~

She surveyed the room carefully, finally deciding to approach Malfoy first. “Draco, I believe Pansy’s looking for you,” she said.

Casting a panicked look at the door, Draco hurriedly excused himself, exiting the room.

Blaise was next; he didn’t hurry per se, but he did leave rather quickly when she told him Slughorn had been inquiring after him. She’d have to investigate that further.

Next came Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, none of whom could match her.

When the room was blissfully empty, she relaxed, settling into her favorite armchair.

_Yes_ , Millicent congratulated herself. _I know how to work a room._

~


End file.
